Solo quiero que me mires
by Nerak-18
Summary: Un fic sobre bueno nuestro super pervertido y super amoroso Francis y su lindisimo, moe y adorable pareja Matthew¡¡¡ Matthew ya esta cansado de que no se fijen en el, sobre todo que Él no se de cuenta de que existe, asi que hara algo para solucionarlo...
1. Chapter 1 Sobre una rosa y un inicio

Nuevo¡¡¡¡¡ y de hetalia XDD (pasando un poco del fic de naruto porque esta algo cansadita) cuantos capitulos seran sinceramente ni idea ya que los hago "cortos" (2 hojas word) aunque no es algo que me pase o pasara recalco demasiado la soledad que a de sentir nuestro adorable Canada... siempre e pensado que pese a ser tranquilo a tenido que aguantar mucho (ser invisible, olvidado, comparado y molestado) aunque tengo varios capitulos ya echos no se que tan bien quede o guste asi que va el primero.

* * *

**Sobre una rosa y un inicio**

Lo conocía desde siempre, desde que tenia memoria, eso era porque el le había cuidado y sorprendentemente no era como todos le conocían, el conocía otra faceta de ese "pervertido y maniaco del vino" como todos le llamaban. Eso era lo que estaba pensando al estar sentado en su estudio, viendo un libro que era solo un escondite muy original que tenia para su diario, uno de los pocos que conocía todo de el y guardaba celosamente sus secretos.

-a veces… es bueno ser invisible- dijo en un murmullo y recordando el día en el que se encontró con el mundo y con las personas que serian su familia.

**Flashback**

Había estado vagando por mucho tiempo, al inicio le parecía divertido pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba sintiendo algo desesperado, era un niño y sobre todo era pequeño, su vestimenta aunque blanca tenia pequeños toques de tierra y lodo hasta abajo, y el veía algo borroso aunque no sabia porque era aquello.

Si bien era algo tímido y su único amigo era un osito que había conocido al que había llamado kumajirou, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y cuando paso su primera noche en tan extenso lugar el la paso llorando, estaba oscuro, habían ruidos extraños y formas que daban miedo y lo peor de todo es que estaba solo.

Al amanecer lo que se propuso fue buscar a alguien, el que fuera y como fuera para así saber que es lo que pasaba y porque razón no había mas gente que el y su osito, al que llevaba en sus brazos. Tal ves fuera un chico tímido y algo miedoso, pero en ese momento solo quería algunas pocas respuestas.

**Fin del Flashback**

Sonreía de medio lado mientras la luz de la tarde se colaba por su ventana, le parecía algo tan triste de imaginar, un pequeño niño con un oso en brazos, y caminando de un lugar a otro con un aire perdido. Si el hubiera estado ahí, le hubiera ofrecido su ayuda pero… las cosas fueron muy diferentes, tal ves demasiado.

-y tu me encontraste… tal ves ese fue el principio de todo esto-dijo con aire melancólico

**Flashback**

Ya había pasado un tiempo en el cual buscaba a alguien más y seguía sin encontrarle. Pero se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos una persona, o eso parecía por lo borroso que percibía el mundo, se acercaba, esta decía cosas que no conocía o no entendía así que solo se le quedo viendo por un momento mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta chocar con el.

-auu mondeu con que me he pegado…-dijo el francés mientras bajaba la vista y se encontraba con el pequeño que le veía con sus grandes ojitos azules sin saber que hacer.

-ahh pero si es Ameri… espera, no eres le pettit Alfred, pero eres muy parecido, dime tu nombre pequeño o es acaso que ¿no tienes uno?-dijo el mientras se ponía a la altura de el chico y revisando que sus ojos no le jugaran una mala broma

-y… yo, mi… mi nombre, creo, creo que es Matthew-dijo sonrojado y tímido al ver como el mayor le hacia unas caricias en su cabello, no sabia que era lo que este pensaba pero le agradaba, le agradaba mucho que le cuidara y se preocupara por en esos momentos.

El mayor le tomo en brazos, con todo y el pequeño osezno que cuidaba, y se lo llevo cargando hasta su casa sin decir una palabra. Cuando llegaron este pidió acondicionar un cuarto para el pequeño, ropa de su talla y algo de comer pues, tal vez estaba hambriento.

-ohh mondeu, bueno desde este día tu vivirás con le grand Francis, ósea yo, espero te agrade mi apresurada decisión, veras como le amur te invade cada que estés conmigo-dijo presentándose al pequeño sin ese toque de malicia lujuriosa que lo caracterizaba y dándole una rosa de color blanco, que el pequeño tomo riendo amablemente

**Fin del flashback**

-amor…-dijo recordando aquellas palabras de inicio.

Y bien era cierto que tuvieron días muy alegres, tal ves no demasiados o los necesarios que el quisiera pero los hubieron. De ahí solo recordaba algunas cosas que le eran importantes, el día en que conoció a su hermano mayor Alfred, como Arthur peleo contra Francis por el, porque según el joven británico aquel francés pervertido no era lo suficientemente maduro y confiable como para cuidar a un niño.

-en parte tenia razón, a veces se olvidaba de mi, me dejaba de lado por sus amores, era pequeño como para saber de esas cosas y nunca me entere de ello. Pero tenía sus cosas buenas, me llego a leer cuentos antes de dormir, cumplió mis infantiles caprichos mas de una vez y velo por mis sueños cuando me enferme…-decía al viento

Dejo la ventana en paz y se dirigió fuera de aquel cuarto, llegando a la cocina, ya era hora de la cena y aunque no tenia ni la mas mínima gana de cenar, pensaba mejor hacerlo y no enfermar, aunque lo que estaba ya desde hace mucho desganado era otra cosa, su animo.

Con cierto cansancio tomo un poco de leche y se hizo unos waffles, a los que les puso su adorada miel de maple, no es que fuera grandioso, pero… solo con aquella y exquisita miel podía subirse, aunque sea un poco, sus muy bajos ánimos cada día. Pero que le aumentara el animo no significaba que su corazón seria sanado y eso lo tenia en cuenta cada que probaba bocado de aquel dulce platillo.

* * *

Waaaaa Cánada de baby¡¡¡¡ a de ser tan cute¡¡¡¡¡¡ en verdad quiero uno para mi.... bueno en realidad quisiera un romano o un españa (waaa como adoro a ese morenito XD) espero les guste Romano quiere un tomatito y si le dan un review le daremos un tomatito¡¡ y a españa. Me pregunto si sere capaz de poner un lemon -w-? (seria el primer lemon XD)


	2. Chapter 2 Invisible

Bueno como siempre tardando en actualizar, aunque como dije este esta casi listo pero es que ahhh la escuela es tan absorvente¡ no me deja respirar ToT me callare... como sea el nuevo episodio Cánada explota¡

* * *

-soy Canadá, mi nombre es Matthew Williams-decía en cada junta mundial sin falta, sin cansarse y con infinita paciencia

Eso era en cada conferencia mundial, se sentaba a lado de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, sus relaciones eran buenas con ellos pero era invisible, y cuando decía invisible era eso mismo, podía pasar toda la conferencia y cuando se iban preguntarle si asistió o algo así. Lo comprendía de los demás pero de ellos, a los que consideraba familia no… lo peor, o lo mas terrible era que, el propio Francis se olvidaba de el, dejándolo por sus muchos amantes.

Reconocía ser inocente, todos le decían que tal ves esa era su mayor virtud y se impresionaban al saber que alguien como Francis, tan libertino y lujurioso, había sido capas de cuidar al joven canadiense de tal forma, con un poco de ayuda de Arthur, y dejarle en un estado tan normal.

-hasta luego, me quedare un rato más en la sala, tengo que ordenar algunos papeles-decía Canadá a las personas que no le ponían la mas mínima atención, en parte era cierto pero también deseaba quedarse a llorar.

Comenzó a apilar los papeles, unos hablaban sobre la creciente demanda de alimentos y otros sobre la conciencia ciudadana y mundial hacia cambios benéficos a la Tierra, comentaban sobre las acciones de los activistas y como era que estos hacían las protestas cada vez mas extrañas a su ver y así la lista podría seguir… pero no les hacia el mínimo caso, el solo veía las hojas de forma vacía y sentía como sus lagrimas comenzaban a manar fuera de sus orbes. Como estas se movían hasta sus mejillas y caían en la mesa.

-"no me preocupa, puedo solo, no necesito a nadie que me aliente, solo me necesito a mi y a kumajirou"-pensaba mientras de forma nerviosa agarraba los papeles y los metía a un pequeño maletín tomando luego al oso que siempre le acompañaba.

No se contuvo a limpiar sus lagrimas, para que, sino era notado por nadie… de esa forma camino hasta la entrada del lugar y comenzó a ir a su habitación de hotel, hasta que un espectáculo algo peculiar lo mantuvo entretenido para moverse

-vamos Arthur, deja a ese niño y vamonos, tenemos que hacer ciertas "cosas de adultos" que el pequeño Alfred no puede-dijo Francis como siempre y con la típica rosa consigo

-que parte de no, wine bastard, no entiendes… y que te quede claro que nunca aceptaría estar contigo-decía al británico molesto mientras su hermano se acercaba ya indignado

-mira Francis ya mucho tengo con aguantarte esto, a mi Iggi me gusta, no es mi padre, tampoco mi madre y mucho menos un hermano, no me importa si ha estado contigo antes porque lo que me importa es que este conmigo ahora y si tu vienes con eso de nuevo… prometo no ser tan amable esa ves-dijo mientras le propiciaba un buen golpe en la cara al francés.

-que… tu estas loco, yo puedo defenderme solo-decía Arthur sonrojado y molesto, sobre todo aquello ultimo ya que lo estaba gritando, aunque sorpresivamente aceptaba el agarre del menor, tan posesivo, de su mano

No quiso ver mas, sabia lo suficiente para verlo, su hermano "heroicamente" salvaría al "príncipe" de las manos de Francis y se lo llevaría, por lo visto los muchos ratos de intentar mostrar sus sentimientos de esos dos habían servido y ya estaban por hablarse de ello, se alegraba y celaba al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta de que ello no le pasaría a el. De que el no era un "príncipe" y no había un "héroe" que le rescatara de su prisión, aquella que el mismo se había echo hace tanto.

Camino por las calles recordando como antes de independizarse compartía fiestas y celebraciones con Francis, el le amaba, tal ves demasiado y era tímido para demostrarlo de la forma que el francés estaba acostumbrado, pero hacia su mejor intento al decir que le quería mucho o cuando lo abrazaba efusivo en las fiestas del catorce de febrero. Pero todo terminaba en lo mismo…

Flashback

Un joven Canadá estaba con Francis en vísperas de la celebración del amor y la amistad. Tenían todo preparado para pasar una agradable tarde en casa con motivo de celebrarlo juntos, la promesa que Francis le había echo por no asistir a la fiesta de navidad por estar con uno de sus amores.

-que… ¿tiene que ser mañana?, eh… no nada, solo te preguntaba porque, vamos ma pettite no te estoy engañando J'ai te aime, lo juro, ahí estaré-decía el mayor hablando por teléfono mientras el pequeño se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba

-"se ira, como cada año, me dejara solo de nuevo"- pensaba triste el pequeño mientras veia al mayor sin expresión alguna, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a su invisibilidad

-ma pettit, tengo que irme… hay algo realmente importante para hacer mañana, se que te lo prometi pero…-el buscaba una excusa, siempre lo hacia, si no era el trabajo era que tenia una importante reunión y así cambiaba cada año, hiriendo mas su pobre corazón

-entiendo, es algo que solo Francis san puede hacer, no se preocupe, se cuidarme solo y kumajirou me acompaña-dijo el pequeño haciendo la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas.

-ese es mi chico, bueno nos vemos-dijo mientras tomaba su saco y salía de su casa.

Se quedo como cada día antes de la fecha, solo… esa soledad a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado, a la que era arrastrado con cada gesto y acción de sus conocidos, de aquellos a los que decía amar y que decían amarlo también.

Al día siguiente todos compartían presentes, se dio una vuelta para ver como la gente se entregaba muestras de afecto, y el estaba solo… olvidado, perdido, le dio tanta tristeza aquel día que se encerró en su cuarto y lloro, de forma amarga, su suerte. Solo quería que alguien, el que fuera, se diera cuenta de su existencia y le compartiera su cariño.

Fin del Flashback

Llego al hotel donde todos se hospedaban, y se fue directo a su habitación, no tenia ganas de tener la misma plática de siempre con todos los demás, no se sentía animado, y esta vez solo quería estar solo

* * *

Eso es todo como siempre 2 hojas word, razón ni idea es la medida que tengo para los capitulos XDD. espero que el torpe de Francis entienda loq ue sucede y me pregunto si sere capaz de hacer algo ehhh fuerte entre ellos dos por favor cuenten que quieren que haga¡ XD


	3. Chapter 3 Y por fin me cansaste

De nuevo otro capitulo¡ y see no es que los haga rapido es que no los pongo a tiempo XDD

ya saben la escuela es algo que come tiempo (de nuevo mi misma excusa) pero estoy intentando tomarme un tiempo para editar los capitulos (los tengo todos en un mismo archivo y de repente no se si pongo el 3º o repeti uno anterior XDD. Pues lo mismo Cánada que ya esta cansado de todo escribiendo lo que siente de todo y todos, y por fin se le rebaso el vasito XDD

* * *

Entro a su cuarto pesadamente, aunque lo compartía con el joven Grecia, este estaba ya placidamente dormido y encima sus gatos. Se rió quedamente y después saco aquel libro donde guardaba su diario. Un libro de tamaño medio, de pasta dura en la cual se leían en letras doradas y en su idioma natal Los miserables, tomo aquel libro y lo abrió para escribir unas cuantas líneas en el.

_Hoy como siempre e sido ignorado, y como siempre me he mantenido al margen de las cosas, sin cambiar, sin demostrar lo que soy, pero no es que marque mucha diferencia, porque aun el mundo con mi ausencia, sigue girando tranquilamente a mi alrededor. _

_Nunca e pedido que me hagan caso, tampoco e echo algo para demostrar quien soy, solo necesito una mirada, es lo único que pide mi egoísta corazón. Aunque yo soy un simple cardo, si comparo a aquella gran rosa, que ni tarda ni perezosa, ignora la herida que produce en mi corazón._

Al termino noto que comenzaba a llorar, por alguna razón esas lagrimas salían de forma inconsciente, pero era algo que lo ayudaba a superar todo lo que su corazón guardaba celosamente, algo que tal ves nadie se atrevería a ver, y que siempre cargaría.

Noto como algunas lágrimas caían en la hoja recién escrita y cerro, olvidando guardar aquel gran libro. Cambiando su ropa por una pijama y ayudando al ya durmiente Heracles al poner a todos sus gatitos a su lado y no encima de el. Lastimosamente, le había dado algo de sed, y la única manera de conseguir algo de agua o hielo era por unas maquinas fuera de los cuartos y al final del pasillo del piso.

-ahhh, hay que ver tendré que ir-dijo el joven Matthew tomando la jarra y poniéndose sus pantuflas, su fiel acompañante yacía dormido en su cama, así que esta ves iría solo…

Camino por el pasillo de forma rápida, intentando no hacer caso de los ruidos, diciéndose a si mismo que eran solo paranoias. Hasta que sin querer se cruzo con el…

-ohh pero si es ma´ pettit Matti… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el francés sin descaro o pudor por lo que vestía o lo que le hacia falta…

-yo… vine por algo de agua Francia niisan, tengo algo de sed-dijo sonrojado y concentrándose en la jarra

-ah, si quieres te acompaño, el cuarto de Arthur esta cerca…aunque puede que tu hermano lo este acompañando ya-dijo este con tono lujurioso y fue ahí donde el joven sintió que algo terminaba de romperse dentro suyo.

-¿quiere dejar eso ya?, es acaso que usted… que usted ¿se siente complacido al romper las relaciones de otros?, ¿que nunca sintió algo por alguien?, que no se da cuenta que yo…-grito el canadiense y corrió esta ves sin rumbo, no quería pensar en su hermano y en su amor correspondido. Y mucho menos en lo que acababa de hacer.

Al día siguiente nadie sabia de Canadá, no era como si les importara, por lo menos el les hacia un favor al haberse ido. Pero hubo una persona que comenzó a sentir su ida y a pensar en las palabras que el menor había dicho una y otra vez.

-"¿se siente complacido al romper las relaciones de otros?, ¿que nunca sintió algo por alguien?"- se repetía mentalmente aquellas preguntas estando en plena cede mundial, aquellas preguntas no le agradaban, le hacían recordar cosas que no quería y que para el estaban muy bien, en el pasado

Después de Juana de Arco (Jeanny d´arce) no había amado a nadie mas, tal ves había dicho aquellas palabras pero jamás las había sentido. Había estado con muchas e incontables mujeres, pero ellas eran solo noches de pasión o diversiones pasajeras, de aquellas a las que solo recordaría si tenían suerte. También había estado con hombres, una experiencia sumamente agradable si debía de comentar, era diferente a las mujeres en muchas cosas aunque igual en ciertos aspectos, pero ellos igual que las antes mencionadas no significaban mucho.

También se encontraban sus iguales, algunas relaciones fugaces que tenían un poco de historia, lo mas a una relación estable era Arthur, pero este nunca lo aceptaría y además, aquel cejudo ya tenia al americano y no le necesitaba mas. Y Canadá… aquel que se parecía tanto a su Jeanny pero a la ves era tan diferente, la misma sonrisa inocente y los mismos ojos llenos de pureza.

-nunca le puse la debida atención-dijo en un murmullo y china que estaba a su lado se le quedo viendo

-Francis san, no sabia-aru que le interesara tanto las muertes por enfermedades extrañas-aru –dijo China, sacándole de su letargo

-ehh claro-dijo de forma tranquila y luego vio la mesa, hacia falta alguien y nadie se había dado cuenta

-wine bastard calla que esto es algo importante-dijo Arthur, aunque este siguió viendo como todos ponían atención y no notaban la ausencia del canadiense

-como decía la enfermedad es muy extraña y las causas aun no son bien especificadas, se tienen dadas todas las medidas de nivel uno para que no suceda nada como el año pasado… se tienen que tener cubrebocas, ahh también se me olvidaba decirles que, pues…-decía América nervioso

-habla de una vez enano ciego y gordo-dijo Inglaterra cansado

-bueno que esta enfermedad esta en este lugar y por ello nos han ordenado no salir…al parecer también nos afecta-dijo finalmente y tragándose una hamburguesa

-oh mondui…Matthew…-dijo Francis ya preocupado

-ehh y ¿ese es?-pregunto la gran mayoría

-Canadá, el chico que siempre esta aquí y nunca vemos, el hermano de ese come hamburguesas al que siempre confundimos con el y al que cuido el cejotas, yo mismo lo cuide… pero nunca lo notamos, y aun así…-dijo dándose cuenta de la situación en la que vivía Canadá, y que siempre callaba todo y sonreía olvidándose de lo que le hacían

* * *

Aprovecho para decir que agradesco muchisisisisisisisisimo los reviews¡ no crei que gustara a tantos¡ creo que es como territorio virgen por los pocos fics de Cánada . ahora agradecere porque los amo ¡

Heta-miku : pues jajaja sere HEROINA soy una chica :P y si jajaja la mayoria es shonen ai, intentare con toda mi alma hacer el lemmon hermoso (sera primer lemmon asi que no pidas mucho)

maestro jedi : ehh pues si jajaja pasan muchas cosas por alla, siempre he sido del pensamiento que lo de las leyes son cosa de los jefes y no de Cánada porque si lo piensas es asi o mas dulce que un flan (además de que tiembla como gelatina XD)

LastSilence : pues... creo que todos llevamos un mattie dentro y pues ya sabes algunos sucesos personales como muertes en una edad tierna, la adolescencia, el tipico momento de sentirse inferior y una mente demasiado oscura me hacen tener al Cánada perfecto XD y si Francis sufrira¡

.dream : pues muchisimas gracias por el comentario yo tambien sufro al poner a Cánada tan tan triste TwT y no se si hacer mucho para revelarlo pero de lo que estoy segura es que pedire votos para que hacer dentro de poco XDD


	4. Chapter 4 Memorias de maple

Waaaa lo odio... el sabado o era el viernes? owo? buono... uno de esos dias iba a actualizar, y lo juro porque hasta respuestas a los reviews que me hicieron puse y todo pero ahh no... mi modem penso qque era divertido atorarse, asi que cuando puse el click para guardar se murio todo lo escrito... lo lindo solo tenia que copiar y pegar el capitulo de nuevo -o-U

lo feo... olvide que puse en las respuestas a los reviews¡ ahh pues luego hablamos disfruten el capitulo nos vemos abajo en las respuestas¡ XD

* * *

Se puso a buscarle por todo el edificio cede, preguntando a los trabajadores y demás inquilinos si lo habían visto, describiendo brevemente a Canadá. La junta se había terminado cuando los demás comprendieron la situación y ayudaban a buscarle sin ningún buen indicio.

-no le encontré-aru, y ustedes?-preguntaba preocupado China

-nada… es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-decía Japón preocupado

-sigan buscando y preguntando, recuerden que no podemos salir… es una orden-decía de forma autoritaria Alemania

Francis estaba a punto de abandonar el edificio, pues recordó que la ultima ves en verle fue en el pasillo, tal ves, el chico estuviera en su habitación… así que por si las dudas reviso el lugar, con permiso de Grecia, encontrando el libro en la mesa de noche y agarrándolo para ver si había algún indicio del joven.

-¿que haría con esto?, Matthew ¿donde estas?-murmuraba el francés tirando el libro a la cama que el chico debía de ocupar y notando como este se abría, fijándose en el cuadro dentro de el

-Francis san, iré con Kiku a seguir buscando, si no necesita nada me retiro-dijo Grecia con voz pausada y tranquila

-claro ve…-dijo sin hacer mucho caso al joven y tomando el cuaderno en sus manos para después abrirlo y darse cuenta de lo que era –nunca pensé que tu, te desahogaras de alguna forma que no fuera hablar con tu oso-dijo de forma melancólica al ver en la primera hoja la frase "diario de Matthew Williams" para después seguir hojeando aquel cuaderno

-Día XX Mes XXX - (N/A: a partir de ahora apareceré para decir mas o menos a que edad y "cuando" paso, por ejemplo esta nota al parecer es de cuando Matti tenia 10 años, en casa de Francis)

_"aun si me pierdo entre los castillos_

_De las muchas historias ya contadas_

_Solo te pido que me cuides _

_Y que por favor no te vayas"_

_Hoy Francia niisan me comento que necesito aprender más, ya he dominado su idioma pero aun así adopte parte del de Inglaterra san. No se porque cuando los veo juntos me pongo algo triste y prefiero ir a jugar con Kumajirou… será acaso que solo estoy enfermo, o tal ves, me da miedo que niisan se olvide de mi. No importa, porque aunque sean pocas las horas que estamos juntos, para mi son muy valiosas. Le estoy profundamente agradecido por cuidarme _

-Día XX Mes XXX - (N/A: aquí ya estaba próximo a su independencia)

_"me pregunto ¿cuantas veces te olvidas de mi?_

_¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para verte de nuevo?_

_¿si alguna ves seré importante para ti?_

_¿si acaso soy solo un juego?"_

_Aunque quiero mucho a Francia niisan y a Inglaterra, ya no puedo depender más de ellos, no quiero ser egoísta y tampoco ser desagradecido, los quiero por haber cuidado de mi pero ya no soporto esta situación. Se que… lo que siento por Francia ya no es solo agradecimiento, o eso intuyo, pero… pero no puedo estar con alguien que ve a todos como un juguete y que cuando se cansa de este va por otro. _

_Además ahora ya estoy mayor para ver el mundo con mis propios ojos, mi hermano lleva rato independiente y me ha dado ideas para seguirle el paso, lo hare… No importa si duele, ya no pueden herirme más de lo que han hecho. Hasta entonces guardare todo lo que siento dentro mió._

- Dia XX Mes XXX - (N/A: mmm… aquí esta mas cerca de su yo actual tal ves de hace 20 años)

_"si el viento te contara_

_Lo mucho que yo he guardado_

_Una brisa seria nada _

_Y un huracán demasiado"_

_He crecido mucho últimamente, eso me dice mi jefe a cada rato, al parecer mi economía es buena y las relaciones con los demás países estables, como soy tranquilo y algo tímido paso desapercibido, me imagino que es algo normal. Siempre opacado por mi hermano, aunque las condiciones de vida y salud de mi pueblo son mejores que las de el… no le diré nada, tiene que seguir siendo "el héroe" por algo es mi hermano mayor._

-Dia XX Mes XXX (N/A: espero recuerden este ultimo, con su pequeño verso integrado para que no sea discriminado ;P)

_"Aunque no te des cuenta de que estoy_

_Siempre velare por ti _

_Pidiendo cada noche con fervor_

_Tu felicidad sin fin"_

_Hoy como siempre e sido ignorado, y como siempre me he mantenido al margen de las cosas, sin cambiar, sin demostrar lo que soy, pero no es que marque mucha diferencia, porque aun el mundo con mi ausencia, sigue girando tranquilamente a mi alrededor. _

_Nunca e pedido que me hagan caso, tampoco e echo algo para demostrar quien soy, solo necesito una mirada, es lo único que pide mi egoísta corazón. Aunque yo soy un simple cardo, si comparo a aquella gran rosa, que ni tarda ni perezosa, ignora la herida que produce en mi corazón._

Así podían seguir varias hojas mas de aquel cuaderno, al parecer usaba muy poco el cuadernito, y las hojas estaban algo amarillas o eran de otros colores por el paso del tiempo o que el chico le agregara hojas para que no se terminara. No sabía desde cuando era que lo usaba pero le parecía muy lindo que intentara expresarse de alguna forma y que tuviera un buen don para ello. Porque no se había dado cuenta antes de eso…

Tomo el cuaderno y lo guardo dentro de un bolsillo interior de su saco y se dirigió al último piso, no le importo cuanto le grito Inglaterra, o que Alemania se le plantara enfrente para detenerlo. Pues este se movió hacia un lado y le arrojo al pobre Italia para salir del edificio.

-no te preocupes Matti… te encontrare ya veras-dijo Francis

* * *

y Bueno agradesco siempre los reviews¡ asi que me tomare la enorme tarea de intentar recordar que puse y decir muchas más cosas lindas¡ (es que en verdad tengo memoria de teflón recordar solo mi desayuno es un gran reto, imaginense con mis examenes como me va xDDD)

Gullveig no hay de que agradecer¡ de echo esta mal que me agradescas, yo debo agradecerte a ti y a todos los demas que leen y dejan o no un review¡ en verdad que me encanta que les guste y me animan a seguir con el fic¡ mucho mas a ti que me has seguido desde el inicio

Maestro jedi ahhh O/o, no me des esa imagen de canadá¡ bueno la verdad es que *imaginando a Matthew asi vestido pero sin camisa y con un hacha* *w* *se da un zape* bueno ya... gracias jajaja pues relucir el cobre... algo asi, el francesito se lo tendra que ganar en la cuarentena XDD

Anonimita D pues.. AL es AL, ehh como me explico, es un metiche de los grandes¡ sabe todo porque tiene a todos en la mira era normal, y bueno la enfermedad si creo que es la influencia (en ese entonces cuando iniciaba el fic estaba de "moda" eso XDD) aunque por lo mismo de ser paises no tendran el riesgo de muerte, sera mas bien algo como gripes,tos, fiebres, calenturas... espera eso ultimo no¡ bueee tal ves...

si chica¡ es que osea totalmente mataremos al frances¡ D *vea matthew* bueno no... pero si lo haremos sufrir un buen rato, y creo que luego hare un felix XX toris porque estoy que no me aguanto la personalidad a lo polonia que tengo XDD

MVChocolate claro chica... y perdon por no poner todo y solo ponerte el chocolate, es que me gusta tanto el chocolate¡ XDDD en todo caso francis tendra que ser muy tierno y cero pervert... y mas le vale o lo vuelvo uke¡ -O- *francis la ve asustado por el comentario pues ella lo esta apuntando a lo phoenix* XDDDD

LastSilence pues kiss kiss, aunque tengo planeado que francis se arrastre por el perdon y los años que matti a sido ignorado *mirada a lo hungria molesta hacia francia*

hungria: vaya que emoción¡ tanto el fic como tu comportamiento me sorprenden

yo jejejeje gracias, nee cuando me daras mi propia sarten¡ mi bat ya esta fregado por tantos golpes a francis y a algunas a mi adoradisimo antonio *lovi la ve mal* es como mi padre... no te enojes, ademas te ayudo cuando esta empalagoso no?

lovino: cierto... *se sonroja*

yo: yaaaa que lindo mami lovi¡ y bueno... francis *ve al mencionado atado a una silla* mira que no te emociones que te haremos tortura¡ y esa sera...

iggy:cariño... te molere a golpes por cada intento de **** que tu has intentado hacerme idiota wine bastar de **** *con cara de pues de iggy enojado XD*

yo: si quieren evitar su tortura, o porlomenos que iggy no le mate reviews¡ tambien aceptamos tomatitos¡ a lovi, papá tonio y a mi nos encantan los tomatitos¡ n.n


	5. Chapter 5 Simplemente desesperado

Ya lo se… mi pobre fic me quiere matar porque le he abandonado, pero es que en verdad he estado súper ocupada… un ir y devenir constante entre obligaciones, responsabilidades o demás cosas que simplemente o me cansan o me ponen de malas y cuando quiero escribir en mi fic mi mente esta tan seca que no se me ocurre nada… pero ya verán hoy tendrán una super mega dosis¡ intentare subir 2 capítulos (este y otro) para que no me odien TwT

En verdad agradezco que me sigan pese a todo esto n.n

Mientras tanto el joven de cabellera miel se encontraba cansado, su respiración estaba agitada y se le dificultaba el ver. Había sido mala idea salir del hotel, y había sido peor el no llevar siquiera su cartera, tenía suerte de tener sus lentes en aquel momento o le iría peor, pero eso ya no le importaba, solo intentaba llegar a un lugar seguro, fuera el que fuera y descansar un poco.

Recordaba lo precipitado que, tal vez seria la primera vez en toda su larga vida, había sido. No tomo en cuenta que lo que dijo hiriera a Francia, no le importo siquiera si eso llegaba a ocurrir, por una ves fue egoísta y expreso casi todo lo que sentía por el.

-y al final me acobarde y no le dije que lo amo-dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a una esquina y veía con algo de dificultad un parque y a lo lejos, casi escondida, una bodega que le podría servir de refugio.

Camino lo mas rápido posible hacia ella, intentando no llamar mucho la atención, cuando lo vieron aquella noche no levanto muchas sospechas, pero vio como algunas personas le miraban con lujuria y si no hubiera sido por la velocidad que tenia en esos momentos quien sabe que hubiera sido de el. En esos momentos y con la luz del sol, la gente le veía como un loco, y no se preocupaba por saber si estaba bien.

Al llegar tiro algunas cosas, intento recogerlas pero estaba tan cansado que solo atino a sentarse en una esquina, la más lejana y escondida, se acomodo como pudo en ella y comenzó a suspirar y respirar con dificultad, se sentía realmente mal, toco su frente y le pareció estar mas caliente de la temperatura normal así que, tenia fiebre…

-me gustaría pensar que están buscándome, que se acordaron de mi por primera vez, que Francis san me vendrá a buscar preocupado por mi y tal vez… solo tal vez… en ese momento le diría que le amo, no me importa si el me rechaza por lo menos… por lo menos se lo dije-decía dándose ánimos mientras comenzaba a llorar

Si alguien se atrevía a pasar cerca de donde estaba apenas podría escuchar los sollozos del chico, pues aunque aquella bodega producía el eco de sus sollozos, estos eran tan suaves que podrían ser confundidos con el viento que silbaba fuerte alrededor.

Fuera del hotel Francis preguntaba desesperado a todo aquel que pasara sobre Matthew, les daba una descripción de cómo era, les decía que llevaba un pijama de camisa blanca y pantalón color azul, que tenia lentes y llevaba pantuflas, todo terriblemente rápido lo que hacia a la gente confundirse y decirle mala información o simplemente un "no lo he visto", por primera ves en mucho tiempo le preocupaba que algo le pasara a alguien que no fuera el.

Después de muchas pistas falsas, por fin una mujer algo mayor le comento sobre un muchachito bien parecido y en pijama cerca de un edificio, este le agradeció profundamente la información y la elogio lo mas que pudo. Cuando llego a aquel lugar busco de nuevo y no encontró nada hasta que encontró a unos niños en el parque y escucho como estos peleaban por una extraña prueba

-te lo digo Andy… lo único que tienes que hacer es llegar a la bodega, traer algo de ahí y listo-decía un niño con energía

-no quiero… me da miedo, ese lugar esta oscuro-decía el pequeño haciendo un puchero, lo que le pareció adorable

-ya deja de molestarlo Dany… sabes que dicen que allá hay un mounstro y no quiero que le pase nada-decía una niña intentando salvar a su amigo de la prueba

-vamos Ana, si tanto insistes ve tu y trae eso…-dijo el chico molestando a la niña que había abrazado a su compañero

-lo haré… ya veras-decía mientras dejaba de abrazar a su amigo y se arreglaba el vestido que traía acercándose a la bodega. Los niños se sorprendieron del valor de la pequeña y la seguían varios pasos atrás, y Francis se quedo observándoles hasta que escucho el grito de la niña y vio como esta corría hasta sus amigos

-hay algo dentro, era grande… me dio miedo, que tal si era el mounstro del que hablaban-dijo la niña abrazándose a su amiguito

Francis dudo en que hacer estaba sorprendido y tenia que encontrar al rubio pero se acerco a los niños y ayudo a calmar a la pequeña.

-señor… seria mejor que fuera a ver… digo, así Ana estará más tranquila-decía el pequeño que la abrazaba olvidándose de su miedo

-es buena idea ma pettit amigo… iré a ver quédense aquí-dijo mientras se acercaba al lugar y escuchaba los ruiditos que salían de ella.

Al entrar no vio nada extraño, pero luego se acostumbro a la oscuridad y al revisar las esquinas vio lo que creyó un gran "bulto", se acerco y se fijo más en este, no era un bulto y tenia forma casi humana, cuando llego a su lado noto como era su Matthew, sollozando entre sueños. Lo cargo y se lo llevo fuera, notando la coloración de sus mejillas, era obvio que se había enfermado…

-disculpe ¿el es el mounsto?-dijo el chico que estaba con la parejita

-no petit, es mi… el es alguien al que yo quiero y se había perdido, por mi culpa… será mejor que lo lleve ya que esta enfermo y será mejor que se vayan chicos, sus padres ya deben estar preocupados-dijo mientras veia al joven y le acariciaba los cabellos delicadamente para después le cargara y se alejaba de los niños.

-mmm… Francis san… te quiero- se puso algo pálido al escuchar eso, al parecer Matthew hablaba en sueños y aquella declaración le había sorprendido, pues no sonaba a un "te quiero" de los que el usaba, si no a todo un sentir mucho mas profundo.

Llego y entro como cuando salio, sin hablar con nadie y solo hablando con Inglaterra para que contactara a un doctor, se llevo a Canadá a su habitación y no a la que este compartía con Grecia, el se encargaría de cuidarlo. Le cambio de ropas y lo acostó en su cama pero antes le beso la frente, en realidad se sentía como un idiota por haberle echo tanto daño y no darse cuenta. Ahora solo faltaba que el medico le revisara…

Y respuestas a reviews¡

GoreHetare - si jajaja a el le pegaremos duro las 2…. Y si pienso que una escenita de celos seria buena le pedire a mis queridos amigos cuba u holanda que me ayuden en ello pero sera después…..

Alysshearts – si yo tambien y es que matt es tan adorable que no merece algo como el….

Francia.- pero mon cher… yo

Yo.- tu calla que si no veras….

Francia.- …..

Yo.- los esperamos en el prox capitulo¡ reviews por favor n.n


End file.
